Lucky Word Generator
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: I used a word generator on the internet to give me a bunch of words. Words I used to make drabbles of Lucky fics. Here they are, I hope you like them! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Rip**

Lavi stared into his locker sullenly. It was Valentines Day, the day where every kid in school slipped love notes, chocolates, or flowers into the person they liked locker. Getting a valentine was easy for Lavi, since he was semi-popular. Getting one that actually meant something, or getting one from someone he was actually interested in was almost impossible.

He reached inside the locker and flipped through this year's haul. Some sappy love poems, a description of his "emerald eyes" and "fiery hair", a few "check yes if you like me back"'s, and a few small boxes of chocolate. He sighed. They were the same stereotypical valentines he had received last year.

He went through each one as always, making sure that the other students in the hall who were watching for his reaction could see. One by one he ripped the valentines in half and dumped the trash in a trash can. He looked back into the locker to see if there was any more.

There was. A simple piece of red paper leaned against a single red rose. In a loopy, black script, the words "I Love You" were written. It was simple, yet the three words had never been written on any of the cards or candies he had ever been given. It had always been "I really like you," or "I think you're hot", or some other meaningless statement.

Lavi picked up the flower and sniffed it, he smiled a little and examined the card. Nothing on the front but the "I Love You", so he flipped it over. On the back, there was the name of the person that anyone in the school would have fainted over. Tyki Mikk.

"Ah, did you like you're valentine, Lovely?" Tyki was leaning against the locker next to his, looking quite suave.

"So it really was from you..."

"Of course it was. I won't deny that you've charmed me."

Lavi blinked at him, then smiled. "I could say the same to you."

He had found the valentine that didn't deserve to be ripped.

* * *

**Cigarette**

I stormed out of my now ex-boyfriend's apartment. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I tromped down the steps, although they kept coming. I threw off the jacket that had once been his, leaving it on the stairs. My red hair stuck to my face as I ran, glued there by my tears. He had just broken up with me.

I had come in with my spare key, as I always do. I found him having sex with some whore in the living room. He had stopped, tried to play innocent, and once he realized he was being stupid, he broke it off with me. He told me that I could keep all of his stuff at my place, he didn't need it anymore, and told me to get out. So I did.

I ran down the street, stopping at the intersection. My tears were still streaming down my face. I wiped my tears away again and hiccuped, looking at the stop signal from across the cross walk. A few people were gathered around me, waiting to walk.

Smoke was blown in my face from my right. I disregarded it, turning my head away a little. More smoke, more directly in my face. I turned, angrily, to see a man who was leaning against the light pole. He had curly black hair, tan skin, a handsome face...and he was smoking a cigarette. The man was staring at me, as if I was a specimin...or prey.

"Could you please stop blowing smoke in my face," I said politely, the tears had stopped and my voice was steady, but my cheeks were still wet and my eyes were still red.

My response was more smoke to the face. I coughed and scowled at him. He smiled.

"Please, stop it."

More smoke. Damn this guy and his stupid cigarette.

"Stop."

"Why?" His voice was smooth, it reminded me of melted chocolate. His eyes were teasing and his smile held the cigarette in place.

"Because it's annoying," I snapped back.

He blew more in my face.

"I don't need this right now! My boyfriend just dumped me for some bitch!"

"Oh, poor Lovely," He teased.

"Don't call me that. I don't even know you."

"My name is Tyki Mikk, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your name?"

"It's Lavi Bookman. The pleasure is all yours though, I can't say I'm happy to meet you."

"Oh, don't be so mean. I'm just so happy to see someone so attractive," The signal turned to 'walk', and Tyki and I stayed where we were, although everyone else kept walking.

"Shut up, you shouldn't be so cocky," I said bitterly.

"I have a right to be, don't I? I think I might be better than your ex," Tyki said with an air of superiority.

"He was tons of times better than you! He made me happy!" I said.

"I doubt it. I don't think anyone could compare to me. Especially in bed," he smirked that annoying smirk. I was already angry, so it didn't take much to piss me off further.

"Prove it," as soon as I said that, I knew it would cause trouble. It was the absolute wrong thing to say.

Tyki dropped his cigarette, stepped on it, and smiled at me. "I was waiting for you to ask." He pulled me closer, tilted my head up, and laid a kiss on my lips. His lips were like silk on mine, slipping over me and making me feel amazing. My mind went fuzzy as he deepened it into an open-mouthed kiss, his hands sliding down my body.

A few minutes later, I regained my reason and pushed him away, "Ah! Don't touch me!"

"Seemed like you enjoyed it," he said with a devilish smile. My red face answered for me. "You look like you need to forget about that ex for the night. I can help you. Maybe I need to be with someone as fun as you for the night too. How about we go back to my place?"

I looked at him appraisingly. I hated to admit it, but he was right. So I nodded and followed him back to his house. He was definitely what I needed.

* * *

**Council**

"Allen!" I yelled. I tackled him in the hallway and shook him, "I need help!"

"Okay...stop shaking me." I stopped, he looked at me seriously. "What do you need help with?"

"I-" I stopped, got up, and pulled Allen into an empty classroom. "I'm having romance trouble."

"What?"

"The President of the Student Council just asked me out to a movie."

"Tyki Mikk, only the hottest guy in school, asked you out?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to say?"

"Well, do you like him?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Lavi, you talk about him all the time!"

I looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, I'll go out with him."

I ran off, glad that Allen could help me clear my head.

* * *

**Jail**

I sat in a holding cell with Lavi Bookman, a cute little redhead I had met the previous night. We had gotten drunk after being upset and got in a fight. The police were called, and now we were waiting for some friends to post bail for us. It was boring and empty, we were the only ones there. We had both calmed down and forgiven each other for the fight though.

"Why were you so upset?" Lavi asked.

"My niece had been bugging me for a week about not being in a steady relationship." I rolled my eyes, "She's been texting me non-stop, calling me, and talking my ear off."

Lavi nodded seriously, as if taking it in.

"What about you?"

"My grandfather yelled at me for not being dedicated to working. Said that I couldn't be dedicated to anything, or anyone...Said no one would want me anyhow, cuz've my eye..." He sighed, looking pretty upset.

I pulled him over, into my lap, and tilted his face up so we were looking each other in the eye(s). "You aren't bad looking."

"Huh?"

"You're good eye is so good-looking." I ran my thumb over his eyebrow, and one of my hands through his hair. "And your hair is nice too."

He turned bright red, "Sh-shut up. You're just messing with me."

"I'm not though. You're really cute. I just didn't notice earlier because I was drunk." I stroked his soft cheek. I was telling the truth, and hopefully he would believe me.

"You're lying. You won't go further, because you don't like how I look," he said. I took the cue.

I bent my neck and placed a kiss on his lips. It lasted a few seconds, and was chaste, but it got my point across.

* * *

**Yes**

Tyki knelt down by the fountain, Lavi standing in front of him. He fished a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it. He showed the inside of the box to Lavi, and the redhead beamed. Inside, there was a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Lovely?"

"YES!" Lavi tackled and kissed his new fiance.

* * *

**Hollow**

When I'm a Noah, I don't feel any human feelings. All I feel is the one emotion that the Noah gives me; pleasure. It's the same thing every time. I get pleasure looking at all of the destruction around me. After so long experiencing such a thing, I feel hollow. Empty of anything. It's painful. Nothing, and I mean nothing, has ever made me feel anything else when I'm in the Noah state. It's like a wall where nothing can penetrate it.

But, when I first laid my eyes on him in my Noah state, I felt a wave of emotions cascade over me. They were more than pleasure. It was love, desire, and fear. I couldn't believe what was happening to me, but I knew what I wanted. I was scared of the feelings I had, and the repercussions of feeling this way, especially toward an exorcist. Whenever I wasn't near him, no matter if I was Noah or human, I would feel empty and lonely. I wanted to be with him no matter what.

One day, the Earl sent me on a mission to find some innocence and destroy it. Well, when I was just about to take it, Lavi burst in. He blushed as soon as he saw me, and stopped. I, on the other hand, stood frozen and dropped the innocence. Suddenly, we were on each other. Kissing, touching, etcetera. I didn't feel nearly as hollow as before.

* * *

((If you like Yullen and this fic, there's another fic by me named Yullen Word Generator. Check it out!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Stretching**

Lavi scooted away from his group of friends, ready to go see him. Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda were in town for a research project for their college. He kept glancing down the street, where a bus had just pulled up. He had to make that bus. It would take him to the next town, to where he needed to be to see him. His friends wouldn't approve. They knew Tyki and thought he was a player, Allen had some bad history with Tyki's father too.

Lavi turned quickly to them, and saw how his friend wasn't paying attention to him at all. He pulled his phone out and put it to his ear, saying suddenly, "What? Oh no!"

His three friends turned to him, looking at the faux-scared man. "What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

Thinking quickly, he made up a lie, "Gramps is in the emergency room? Shit...I better go then..." Lavi said into his phone. It wasn't a complete lie. His grandfather recently had surgery to repair a broken hip, but Lavi hadn't told his friends that. He was only stretching the truth a little. He pretended to hang up his phone.

"Go, Lavi. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Allen said. Lavi nodded and ran like the wind to the bus, hopping on right before the doors closed.

In another town, Tyki was impatiently tapping his foot and checking his watch. His body was jittery and anxious, wanting to see him, hold him. But he was stuck at his niece's piano recital, although her turn had already ended. He had to leave, but his family was all around and he hadn't yet congratulated Road. He had to leave, get to his car, and make it to the next town to see him. His family didn't like Lavi and his friends, they thought they were a strange group, and his father, the Earl, had an old rivalry with Allen's family.

He got an idea, without warning, he extracted his phone from his pocket and gasped when he "saw" something on the screen. "Oh no..."

The Earl glanced at him, "What is wrong?"

"An old ex girlfriend is going to my house, says she's gonna burn it down..."

His father nodded, "Go, but remember to tell Road later that you liked her performance." Tyki nodded, put the phone back in his pocket, and ran out of the concert hall. He quickly got behind the wheel of his car and drove to the next town over.

When the two saw each other at the hotel, they embraced and kissed each other bruisingly.

* * *

**Eyesight**

Lavi stared at himself in the mirror of Tyki's bathroom. His fiancé was asleep in the bed, since it was only four in the morning. Ever since they met, Tyki had called him "Lovely", even when Lavi protested, or wasn't looking his best. Lavi never understood, his eyes just couldn't see what was so "Lovely" about him.

In fact, he thought he was ugly.

His missing eye was what started the thoughts. He only had one, the other was always covered in a black silk patch. His bright, happy, green eye had been gouged out when he was young. Him and his parents had been mugged, his parents died and he was left with wounds that healed and a missing eye. After, he had to live with his grandfather, a man who made sure that Lavi never mentioned the eye, for it reminded him of his missing son and daughter-in-law.

Lavi wasn't a huge fan of his hair either, although the color was the only thing he had gotten from his mother. She had been a stage actress with long curls and ringlets of red-orange, a fiery color that was remembered easily by anyone watching a performance. Lavi had to blame the spiky aspect of his hair on his father, who had blonde hair that couldn't be calmed. The color and consistency annoyed him, since he couldn't get away with being sneaky. It wouldn't accept hair dye, and he'd look extremely stupid with it shaved, so he grew it to an acceptable length and tried to ignore it.

He saw Tyki approach silently from behind and wrap his arms around Lavi's waist, his body bent slightly to let his lips press to Lavi's shoulder, "A bit early, don't you think, Lovely?"

"I was feeling restless," Lavi said, smiling at the tired, yet loving look in his eyes.

"I could fix that," Tyki said instantly, his eyes sparkled playfully with the invitation for sex.

Lavi laughed, "No, my ass still hurts from last night. I was wondering...what is so 'Lovely' about me?"

"I think your eye, hair, body, and mind are gorgeous. You're fun and simply amazing in bed. You're all I could ever ask for, and that's why you're 'Lovely'."

A deep red color flushed the red-haired man's skin.

* * *

**Improvement**

They walked back into Tyki's apartment, peeling their wet coats off as they entered. Lavi was happy. His boyfriend hadn't flirted, hit on, or flaunted his gorgeousness to anyone but him all night. That never happened. Tyki was always doing in unintentionally, but that night he hadn't. It was their one-year anniversary, so it made him incredibly happy that he hadn't. It was an improvement.

Tyki pulled him into a kiss, taking off more than their coats for each of them. He heard the usual sexual purring in his ears, he felt the usual smooth fingertips travel south from his abdomen, he tasted that night's wine on Tyki's lips and in his mouth, and he saw the pretty golden eyes stare with such a sultry look into his emerald one.

There wasn't much improvement to be done there.

* * *

**Deep**

Whenever he's around, I feel different. That clueless man probably doesn't know, he probably doesn't even know if I'm still alive. Even if he does, he's probably disgusted or indifferent. What he makes me feel is different, not like the Noah emotion, Pleasure, that's imprinted in my very DNA. Not like how I feel when I'm around my family or friends.

When I first saw him I felt like I was in deep water, drowning under thousands of gallons of open ocean. All at once I felt weightless, breathless, and light headed as I looked at him. I had to shake myself out of it and brace myself as he attacked. The difficulty behind that was unimaginable, and every time I'm away from him it hurts me like nothing ever has. I knew that this feeling was unreachable, I couldn't help it and I couldn't speak of it.

It was forbidden.

I had never felt this way before, and I'm sure that none of the Noah would understand. I once asked Road if she knew what it was, since she had lived longer than I had, and she looked at me with the strangest expression and giggled as she told me, "Tyki! I won't tell the Earl, but you're in love!"

* * *

**Gun**

News of his death went around the world quicker than any news I had heard any other time in my life, or maybe it just felt like that. A General, I didn't want to know who, neither did it matter to me really, had attacked a Noah base. Tyki was killed. It wasn't a quick death that one would feel usually in battle.

It was slow, painful, and bloody. The General had punctured several of his arteries and watched him bleed out on the ground. It was cruel. Some Finder who knew that the Order would want pictures of the event had snapped pictures of him. He looked a little scared, as most do facing death, and he also looked extremely sad. As if someone had done something that was unforgivable to someone that he knew, not him, not the man who was dying.

For weeks afterwards, the Order was abuzz with it. That was the only thing anyone would talk about. I couldn't stand it! I had fallen for the man, for his charm, for his beauty. No one knew but him, as we had met a few times, secretly, and had done things that would make the most rebellious member of the Order pale. We had made love a number of times, something my mind would never forget, although my body may forget the feeling of his skin on mine.

The most shocking thing that happened, a month after his death, a month into my secret, painful mourning, was that I was cornered by a group of Crows. They sealed me and dragged me off, off to see Komui, all in front of my friends. They stared, horrified and scared, as I was pulled away. When we reached the office, I was thrown on a couch. I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared at his cork board.

It was covered in our letters. The love letters and rendezvous letters, some of the ones passing off information and secrets too. They were only ever signed "-T" or "-L" in a cursive font, sometimes with small, cheesy hearts or post scripts. I was speechless, but Komui wasn't. His voice was business like. "Lavi, do you know about this?"

I regained my voice, and I planned to lie, but I stopped. I couldn't lie about it. It would hurt to. To denounce our relationship when he was dead and I was still so incredibly heartbroken. So I didn't lie. "Yes."

Komui looked shocked, shocked that he didn't have to pressure me. "Why?"

"Because I wrote them, and I was so, so, so much happier than I was now when I did...and I'll never forget that..." I croaked.

"You were...fornicating with an enemy! Passing information back and forth! You were a traitor, and for years!"

I stared boldly at him, "Tyki Mikk was not MY enemy, even if he was yours, even if he was the Order's. I loved him..."

Komui was quiet for a very long time, then nodded to a man by the door. The man approached with a gun, a very ordinary gun. "I'm going to kill you, we can't have traitors." The man said with a gravely voice.

"Do I get any last words?" I asked, and when Komui nodded and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, I spoke again. "I hate the Order with all of my heart. Not because of it's purpose, or the people in it. I hate it for killing the only person I loved, and loved me back. I loved Tyki Mikk, Noah and all, and you bastards took him away from me. Now shoot the damn gun so I can go to hell and meet him there!" Komui scribbled it all down, then nodded to the man.

A loud shot was the last thing I ever heard.

* * *

**Last**

They couldn't move any longer. Tyki and Lavi each had wounds too bad to move, so they were lying on their backs next to each other, bleeding out in the rain. They were going to die because of the war, enemies to the end, but they didn't want to die, or be enemies for that matter. They loved each other. They had to fight, or be killed by some other opponent.

Tears streamed down Lavi's cheeks and he shuddered, the rain making his face look even more covered in tears. His hair was matted down, some sticking to his forehead, some to his headband. It was painful, the wounds, he was punctured by Teez in his abdomen, right arm, and left leg, bruises and cuts dotted his skin. His breath was uneven and difficult, his hands trembled.

Tyki was still, his eyes staring blankly at the dark clouds above them that occasionally lit with thunder or the clash of someone's battle. Fighting went on around them, but he didn't seem to notice. He was focused on the bizarre feeling of pain, a feeling he wasn't used to in his Noah form. It was more than his wounds, it was his heart. He was going to die. Tyki didn't know what to do or say, Lavi wasn't going to survive either, so his last words wouldn't be heard by anyone who could tell them to anyone.

"Tyki..." Lavi's voice said softly, he choked on his tears.

"What?" he croaked.

"I want...need...to tell you something..."

"I'm going to die too, you know," Tyki said quietly.

"That's why I have to...nngh...Because I'll never get another chance...I love you," Lavi's voice cracked at the end.

Tyki was silent, his heart beating even faster, "I love you too..."

Lavi sobbed, "I don't want to die! I...I want to live, with you!"

"Shhh...We're beyond help, even if anyone was paying attention to us at this point...Now listen," Tyki paused, gathering himself, then spoke again. "We may not be each other's first anything. But we'll be each other's last. You're the last person I fought, the last person I loved, the last person I saw, the last person I heard."

Tyki, with some effort, managed to lay on his side, to look at Lavi. The were close, inches apart. Lavi did the same, and they were even closer, skin touched. Lavi stared, frightened, into Tyki's eyes while Tyki stared calmly back. The Noah's lips met the exorcist's for a sweet, loving, goodbye kiss. And then they were gone.

* * *

**Wine **

A series of soft taps on my window surprised me. No one could reach my room on the ninety-fourth to tap on my window, but it kept coming. I left my bed, only in my boxers, and opened it. Tyki Mikk sprang in, closing the window behind him. I was speechless, I simply didn't know how a Noah had made his way into the defenses of the Black Order, but I was inclined to not caring as I inspected him quickly.

His hair and dark suit were damp from the rain. His suit was disshelved, the tie untied and hund around his neck and the collar was popped. He looked good. A few rain droplets glistened on his skin. A confident smirk was in place, as always. His golden eyes looked playful, but also glazed drunkenly. I could see the empty bottle of white wine in his right hand, the other in his pocket.

I grabbed my hammer, ready to attack, "Get out of m-" I began, but he staggered forward quickly, dropping the bottle on the ground and grabbing me, pulling me close. I dropped my hammer next to the unbroken bottle as he drew me in.

My sentence was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing to mine and a snake-like tongue prying my mouth open for a deep kiss. I tasted wine and something else, something I hadn't ever tasted before. It was a lovely taste, but I could only describe it as "Tyki". It was frightening and exhilarating. I liked it.

I felt his hands dance expertly across me, causing the pit of my stomach to feel strange, a good strange. He was making me want him. That kiss, those touches, his gorgeousness, I couldn't keep my resolve. So I let him. I let him ravage me most of the night, even when his drunkenness was obviously wearing off. When we finally collapsed onto the bed, we were tangled together.

I could still smell the alcohol on his breath, but I knew he was sober then. I only knew because he hadn't fallen asleep, instead, he had wrapped his arms around me and whispered soft, sweet compliments in my ear. It made my skin hot and pink.

I managed to speak breathlessly, "What the hell was that?"

"I got drunk and did something I've been wanting to," Tyki said in my ear.

Before I could respond, I heard a knock at my door, then Lenalee called out to me, saying that we had a mission and had to leave soon, he tensed. I whispered to him, "Leave! They can't see you!" A slightly miffed look was on his face as he dressed quickly, and I did the same. Before he disappeared from the window he appeared from, I pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "Come again when I'm back from my mission." Then closed the window.

* * *

**Player**

I was sitting at the bar in a popular club when he approached me. I felt him next to me before I saw him, his warmth and suaveness radiated from him, and he smelled of expensive cologne that made me wonder if the man himself was an aphrodisiac. I looked over to him and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he took the saying "tall, dark, and handsome" to a new extreme.

His skin was tanned, not like the terrible looking tans that most people had that made them look like an oompa-loompa, he looked naturally tan. His hair was dark and curly, but it was slicked back a little. His face, a face that showed too much confidence and a slightly teasing expression, a face that looked too gorgeous for his own good. This man's eyes were golden, a color that made me jealous, curious, and melty. A playful smirk made me wary.

"Hey, you want some company?"

I scowled, I knew that tone anywhere. I was hit on by guys all the time, mostly by guys that just wanted to get in my pants. I hated it. "Not yours."

"Oh, come on. I'd like your company, who wouldn't with a pretty face like yours?"

Flushing pink, and cursing myself for it, I rolled my eyes, "I don't even know your name."

"Tyki Mikk, at your service. And you?" He asked curiously.

I grudgingly answered, "Lavi Bookman."

That smirk...

"I don't want to be hit on."

"That's too bad." He turned to the waiter and ordered a drink for him, and one for me. Tyki then turned back to me, "Because I don't plan on leaving."

I scowled, "Why?"

He leaned in to me, whispering in my ear so I felt his breath on my skin. "I can stop being a player, but I won't possibly be able to get you off my mind."

"You're so cheesy," I said, blushing from head to toe. He just smiled at me, like he knows he is but he still thinks he's amazing. I had to agree. So I nodded and leaned into him slightly, taking the drink he bought for me. "Fine. Accompany me, Tyki."

At the end of the night, we left together.


End file.
